The Six Samurai Deck
A Six Samurai Deck focuses on getting two or more Six Samurai monsters on the field at a time so as to use their effects. Any card with "Six Samurai" in its card name is considered a "Six Samurai" monster. =Recommended Cards= Monster Cards * Enishi, Shien's Chancellor * Grandmaster of the Six Samurai x3 * Great Shogun Shien x2 * Hand of the Six Samurai x2 * The Six Samurai - Irou x2 * The Six Samurai - Kamon x2 * The Six Samurai - Yaichi x2 * The Six Samurai - Zanji x2 * The Six Samurai - Yariza x2 * The Six Samurai - Nisashi x2 * Spirit of the Six Samurai x2 * Rose, Warrior of Revenge * Jutte Fighter * Comrade Swordsman of Landstar * Morphing Jar or Morphing Jar #2 Spell Cards * Heavy Storm * Six Samurai United x3 * Shrink * Lightning Vortex * The Warrior Returning Alive * Monster Reborn * Smashing Ground or Shield Crush * Legendary Ebon Steed * Fighting Spirit * Monster Gate or Reasoning * The A. Forces * Swords of Concealing Light * Cunning of the Six Samurai * Reinforcement of the Army Trap Cards * Bottomless Trap Hole * Torrential Tribute * Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan * Mirror Force * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Swift Samurai Storm! * Six Scrolls of the Samurai =Strengths= The Six Samurai can be very good at swarming if you start with the right hand. You can get three monsters on the field in one turn by summoning a Six Samurai then Special Summoning "Grandmaster of the Six Samurai", followed by "Great Shogun Shien". They are also quite versatile when it comes to Monster, Spell and Trap Card destruction. With these effects, Six Samurai monsters can help the player maintain Field Advantage. Most of them have an effect where, if one would be destroyed, they can send another Six Samurai to the Graveyard instead. All Level 5 or higher cards in a Six Samurai deck can be Special Summoned by their own effect(s). They are also able to take advantage of standard Warrior support cards, such as "Reinforcement of the Army" and "The Warrior Returning Alive", in addition to their own support cards. "Reasoning", "Reckless Greed" and "Solemn Judgment" also work extremely well with a Six Samurai deck. =Weaknesses= The Six Samurai can sometimes have a problem with consistency. If the player doesn't start off with a good hand, he or she will often run into problems mid-to-late game. They are also very vulnerable to mass destruction because they are unable to shield themselves when all of them would be destroyed via a card effect. They are also quite vulnerable when on the field by themselves. "Reasoning" and "Cyber Dragon" can help alleviate this. The commitment of multiple Samurai to the field can also drain the hand quickly, although the release of "Six Samurai United" and "Spirit of the Six Samurai" have helped to alleviate this problem. They also can have a weakness to any deck that can outswarm them, although there are very few that can. They also have a weakness versus Anti-Meta, which runs heavily to negate Special Summons. The Six Samurai have suffered greatly from the last couple of banlists. "Reasoning" and "Cyber Dragon's" Limiting hurt their swarming ability, and "Reinforcement of the Army's" Limiting hurt the deck's consistency. The Six Samurai deck is still playable, but has to rely even more heavily on a good starting hand than before. This makes competitive playability, which greatly frowns upon luck, almost nothing. Category:Deck Type